


The House Abandoned

by Darky_Parky



Series: Puppet Show [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Demonic Possession, Memories, One Shot, Sad times, So much angst, but i mean whatever i'm proud of this, this is kinda late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: You are approaching a home which is unusual.A home full of tales that were meant to be forgotten.Tales that brought joy and sorrow to a single man.You are entering the home of. . .The House Abandoned





	The House Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

The car door shut with a slam, Chase stumbled through the overgrown lawn over to the front door, a neck of a whiskey bottle held tightly in his fist. He leaned against the old wooden door, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to focus on what to say rather than emptying whatever lies in his stomach.

After a moment had passed he brought his free hand up and banged on the door.

"Stacy!" The house groaned in response to the drunken man. He knocked again. "Stacy! Stacy, please open the door!" He could start to feel the rise of stomach acid as well as the burn of upcoming tears. "Stacy, baby, I'm sorry, I know I-" he paused, holding back the vomit, "I know I promised that I would take breaks from my job to visit you." Chase swallowed hard, trying to keep the strain out of his voice while he prepared to say the next sentence. "I promised a lotta things."

Chase stood up straight and bent over to vomit onto the porch. After a few heaves, he reached for his bottle and took a large swig, swishing the burning liquid in his mouth before spitting it back out. He repeated this until he felt satisfied.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand once he was done. "Like to stop pukin' on the porch. I'm sorry 'bout that, I'll clean that up," he apologized before standing back up, feeling much better now. "Stacy, if you want me to spend more time with you and the kids, I can now! I've been fired!" He threw up his hands, a smile on his face, announcing this as if this was great news.

The wind whistled, causing the wood in the house to creak. Chase's smile fell before he went to retrieve the old key in the depths of his pockets. "Let's hope she didn't change the locks," he murmured before clumsily sliding the key into the lock and turning it with a click. He pushed the wooden door open revealing the deep dark abyss of the house.

Chase stepped in, not very worried before going to flick on the light switch. He flipped it a few times before his brain finally process that the power was out. Luckily, Chase knew the twists and turns of this house. Though that maybe a tad challenging considering his. . . state as of right now. "Stacy, listen," he began as he followed the wooden hallways that his children used to race down giddily. "I know things between us have been rocky."

He felt the walls for any sign of the cabinets. "An' it's mostly my fault 'cause I'm an idiot." He placed down his bottle of whiskey and grasped the silver handles of the cabinets. "But, I think we can fix it." He groped around, feeling for a flashlight. "We could go see a counselor and work things out. I think it'd be good for us. For the kids." Chase instead grabbed hold of his daughter's night light toy.

Slowly, he pulled it out, seeing the bright blue eyes of the cartoon caterpillar. He smiled fondly as he gave the toy a squeeze, the green glow breaking through the darkness.

He picked up his bottle and took a swig from it before venturing off to find his  ~~ex~~ -wife. "Y'know, I really have missed 'em." The floorboards creaked beneath his weight, but he didn't hear it. "Where you hidin' 'em anyway?"

He arrived in the living room where there was an array of dusty kid's toys splayed across the carpet. "Sophie! Sophie? It's okay, it's me, daddy." Chase looked over to the other hallway, hoping that his little girl would come running down with that sweet little smile of her's. Her brown eyes sparkling with glee as she raced into her father's arms. But, not even the pitter patter of her feet hitting the floorboards came. 

Chase dodged the minefield of toys and poked his head in the other hallway. "I know it's been a while. Mommy didn't want me to see you anymore 'cause I was workin' too much. But now I'm here!" The house shuddered as his smile faded. "Listen, mommy might have said some bad things about me, but they're not true!" 

He turned to Sophie's door, the pink paint on it chipping away. He wrapped on the old wood softly. "Sweetie, you in there?" The door creaked open revealing an empty bedroom.

A soft lavender blanket thrown over a pink sheet covered bed. A valley of pastel colored pillows and plush toys perched against the simple yet pretty headboard. Her little dresser where she'd sit Chase and make him pretty, now in ruins. The cream colored walls peeling away. ". . . Sophie?"

Chase searched frantically for his little girl, checking the closet, under the bed, and even in her laundry bin. Not a single trace of his daughter other than the fond  ~~daydreams~~ memories of searching for monsters in her room.

Chase's heart began to pound as he became more aware of his surroundings. "Sophie! Sophie. . . ." An image of a little boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes popped into his head. "Ben. Ben!" he called. "BEN!" He dropped the bottle, it's dark contents spilling on the carpeted floor, glass evading the spill as Chase ran to find his boy.

Chase came to a stop in front of Ben's room and pushed open the door, yet again seeing an empty bedroom. But still he searched and searched and searched. Every single nook and cranny his children could possible be hidden in, only coming up empty, again.

The former father crumbled to the floor, tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "Ben. . . Sophie. . . ." He pulled Sophie's night light close to his chest, the glow not bright enough to break through the darkness in his mind. 

_"DADDY!" she cried. "DADDY, STOP!"_

_He turned to the little girl, his lips pulled into a horrible grin._

_Slowly, he stood, towering over Sophie. She cowered as he lifted the knife and-!_

Sobs filled the abandoned house. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm-" a hand was placed on his shoulder having Chase cease his grieving to look over his shoulder.

Hatred and anger sparked inside of Chase at the sight of him. Slowly, the father stood, turning to him. "You did this."

He shook his head, grinning. " _Wake up, Chase._ "

* * *

Chase's eyes flew open to see the horror in which he had caused. The knife from his hand clattered to the metallic floor. He reached out and pulled his children to his chest, crying as he rocked them in his arms.

A chuckle echoed throughout the hallway.

" _You're my sunshines my only sunshines,_ " he mocked as he walked down the hallway, dragging the tip of his blade across the metal walls making a horrid screech. " _Y_ _a make me happy when skies are gray._ " Chase didn't look up, he hanged his head as he grieved. " _Ya never know, dears, how much I love ya._ "

His steps came to a stop in front of Chase. " _Please don't take my sunshines away._ " He lifted the blade above his head and Chase was no longer the last of the Brody's.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry.


End file.
